Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Brotherhood
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: Summary: In an alternate reality the heroes of Goku, Gohan and Vegeta are missing in their place are three new heroes… three new saiyans who happen to be brothers.


Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Brotherhood  
Written by Silent Soul Ken  
A Dragonball Z Fanfic  
Rating M: For Blood, Violence, Romance, Lemons and Language.  
Summary: In alternate reality the heroes of Goku, Gohan and Vegeta are missing in their place are three new heroes… three new saiyans who happen to be brothers.

Chapter 1  
Welcome to Earth

He kicked the pod door once, twice, three times. It refused to budge; he looked around. "Well that was a craptastic landing." He said running a hand through his spikey, wiry black hair. "Ah dang it!" he reached up to the scouter on his right ear. "Menzo! Menzo you out?" Static answered him he looked at the door and raise his foot again only to feel the pod jerk. He waited then he heard the door crunch and then be ripped off a hand reaching out to grab him. He took it and felt the arm pull him out. He came out to bright light and he raised his hand "Where are we?" He asked.

"Ken that's not the problem right now! Toru…. Toru is in the water." Came a soft but rough voice he turned.

"What? We gotta go after him!" He shouted his voice young energetic yet distressed.

"I'm sorry Kentenko he's-" he grabbed him by his shoulder pad pulling him close to gaze into the coal black eyes.

"He's our brother!" he pushed past and ran to the water, jumped diving in to find his little brother.

**-8 months ago, Planet Vegeta-**

Kentenko ran turning his head and body to hold up a hand fire a powerful energy wave clipping a pursuer and causing him to trip. In front was Menzo who quickly punched and kicked any saiyan warrior out of their way. On Kentenko's back clutching his shoulder was Toru. These three saiyans were brothers and were an unusual trio as far as saiyans went anyways. Like their brethren they loved a good fight and believed themselves to be the strongest warriors in the universe. Unlike their brethren they were rather gentle and hated pointlessly taking life. These two qualities were looked down by most saiyans.

Only reason these three had been able to live on Planet Vegeta was due to their parents being powerful elite class warriors. Yet these three weren't exactly elite class especially Kentenko baring the signature wiry hair style of a low class warrior and as such was given a simple standard armored vest. Menzo though was a mid-class and as such got the armor along with gloves and shoulder pads standard armor. Toru though due to his rather… unique hair style, long smooth straight was given standard armor as well as nobody could figure out what class he was.

Back to the action, the three brothers were running for their lives as they had been for the past 10 day with their parents dead they had to flee. When they first ran they used disguises and kept out of the more populated areas. It had only been the last 3 days that they decided to finally leave their home and find a new one. It was tricky but they had managed to break through the gate to the pod bay. Alarms had went off and now the brothers ran ducking and weaving as saiyans fired energy blasts from behind and tried to stop them with melee attacks. It was fortunate that Menzo took the lead as he was a powerful close quarter's fighter. Menzo roared as he grabbed a saiyan threw him into another one his scouter beeped and he looked up. From above turrets activated he smirked and turned his head "Toru above!" He shouted.

Toru the youngest happened to have a knack for long range battles and had excellent ki control. He looked at Menzo then up and smirking he held up both hands and energy gathered then formed into razor sharp discs! He threw them both and the discs flew whirring and hit their targets. The turrets looked unharmed then sparked and exploded.

"Nice one little bro!" Kentenko shouted. Toru smiled and held onto his brother's head. Kentenko looked up to see a bridge up ahead. "Menzo! Bridge!" Menzo looked up and knowing what was coming next he jumped then leaped forward his arms held out hitting two saiyans in a Lariat before he squeezed knocking them out. He then turned and flying up now he threw the two at the men chasing his brothers. Kentenko easily dodged them and he held out his hand energy gathering he then jumped speeding toward his brother and passing him then he turned and thrust his hand out a firing a Full-power Energy Wave. A golden beam shot out and hit the bridge it exploded violently and began to rain debris onto the path causing the saiyans to pause.

"Ha how about that!" Kentenko said only for Menzo to grab his shoulder.

"Come on we can't waste time!" He said and he pulled his younger brother along. They were gliding now using their ki to hover over the ground as they sped down the walk way even as saiyans appeared from above and began pelting them with high powered energy barrages. Kentenko and Menzo mainly avoided them as they couldn't take the hit of energy without sustaining injury. It was then that they saw a flight of stairs and their hearts soared.

"Hey we did it!" Toru said with his scratchy young voice. Kentenko smiled, and looked at Menzo whose face was still serious as all three of their scouters began to beep. Kentenko and Menzo stopped gliding as they saw a large saiyan standing before them. The saiyan had hair that spiked up the sign of a super elites. "Aaaaaand we're doomed right?" Toru said blandly.

"That's right maggots! You're surrounded and even if you weren't you couldn't beat me anyways!" The saiyan growled. Their scouters beeped again and they looked to see at least 9 saiyans above their arms folded across their chests. Menzo looked at them his mind thinking calculating.

'_So it's 10 against three…'_ he looked at the pods, _'There's at least 5 pods if we can destroy one to throw their guard off we can probably use it to get on board also there's Toru's Flash Spark Technique'_ he gazed around discreetly and he saw a generator on the far side. _'Perfect,'_ Menzo held up his hands in surrender Kentenko looked at him surprised. It was then he saw Menzo's hands move. He and Toru watched carefully. In their time running the brothers had developed their personal sign language Menzo was using it now. _'To your left is a power generator that powers the pods and light. Destroy it. Toru, use your Flash Spark Technique when I destroy one of the pods. Get inside and activate your pods. I'll be with you shortly.'_ Kentenko nodded and Toru tightened his grip slightly.

"Ha you don't really think surrendering will spare you do you? Ha ha," the elite held up his gloved hand and the warriors above held up their hands energy gathering in both open hands. "Good-bye… trash…" He was about to point when Kentenko held up his hand firing a Full-Power Energy wave at the power generator. The generator exploded and the lights all began to fade away. Menzo reacted holding up his hand. Toru got up and held up his hands, ki sparkling in his hands.

"Flash Spark!" He shouted and he clapped his hands together an intense bright flash of light emitted and all the saiyans, having been plunged into darkness, groaned as the light burned their retinas and they clutched at their eyes screaming. Menzo held up a hand and fired his own Full-Power Energy Wave in the last direction he saw a pod. He smirked as it exploded and the fiery shards flew into the air lighting the landing pad.

"Go!" Menzo shouted and he aimed at another pod while Kentenko and Toru ran to the open pods and got inside. The pods closed and the two saiyans inputted commands the pods shuddered.

Kentenko put a hand to his scouter. "Menzo! You in a pod?" He heard grunting and then his pod jerked Ken's head hit the padded head rest but he looked to see the large saiyan resting on his door "Menzo!" he shouted again. He heard panting followed by static.

"_Come on Toru's already ahead of us! Remember have it on Hyper Speed!"_ came Menzo's voice altered by static. Kentenko sighed and he hit the launch button the pod shuddered then as the stabilizer kicked in Kentenko relaxed as the saiyan on him was launched into the air and came crashing down onto other saiyans. It didn't take long for the auxillary power to turn on. The saiyan growled as he stood up rubbing his head.

"After them!" he bellowed and the saiyans air born took off after the pods using their ki to dash after the pods. But it was pointless the pods were speeding off speeds they could not match. It wasn't long before the saiyans eventually gave up, unable to be in outer space for extended periods of time. With their escape set in stone the three brothers fell into hibernation to regain and conserve their strength.

**-Minutes before landing-**

Menzo awoke to his pod's computer announcing they were nearing their 'destination' he sat up and saw that the planet they were heading towards was called 'Earth' he had never heard of the planet. He leaned in to activate the landing protocol when his pod jerked and a warning blared. _"Collision, Collision,"_ Menzo paled.

"Ah fuck…" Then his pod lurched and he slammed his head on the door and is vision became blurry The pod jerked again and he raised his hands and braced for impact. He felt the pod jerked again then there was a wrenching and his door bent inward and he jerked forward. He panted; waiting for more gyrations but nothing happened he lowered his arms and relaxed into the chair. Then he heard a strange hissing sound he looked to see water leaking in. "Oh no," He held up his arm and concentrated his ki he then punched the door and it bent slightly as his hand sunk into the metal. He then detonated the Ki and his door blew open.

Water rushed in nearly overwhelming him but he was a saiyan and he fought the flood and got out. He quickly found that he was underwater he looked down to see his pod sinking down into the murky depths, nothing he could do to salvage it he had to find his brothers first. He surfaced to find himself floating in the middle of a large body of water. He panted then decided to fly up using his ki, he was surprised by how easy it was. This Earth must not have that strong of a gravity field. He shook his head no time for that he had to find Toru and fast! Kentenko and Menzo knew how to swim it was easy for them, but Toru had a hard time in the water, heck he had a hard time flying as well. Menzo flew into the air and looked around gathering himself he saw a rather tiny island.

He also saw a man standing by the water. He activated his scouter, it locked onto the man scanning his power level it beeped: 133, "Wow he's… pretty strong," Menzo said. Honestly he wasn't but compared to most species he'd be exceptional. But enough of that Menzo used his scouter to find his other brother's signatures. He found Kentenko on the seabed just at the bottom of the house. However Toru didn't show up, Menzo felt a lump rise in his throat he flew toward the water and activated his scouter again. It beeped rapidly as it searched then he saw an arrow. He looked it lead down to the seabed that dropped off all of a sudden. Menzo's heart sank and he began to swim using ki to propel him. Toru's signature kept descending and as it did so did his power level!

Menzo stopped, as he realized, his brother… Toru would not survive. He hovered just above the drop his fists clenched tightly. He turned to where Kentenko's power level was and he flew to help his brother.

**-Current-**

Kentenko swam to where the scouter had identified Toru's pod. As he swam he was quickly plunged into darkness as he swam into the drop. He stopped as he realized her was in darkness and he held up his hand and a ball of ki emerged lighting the area up. When it did, a large creature emerged and swam at him large rows of hooked teeth outstretched. _'Get the hell out of my way!'_ he thought and he clenched his hand into a fist and floated up and punched down on the creatures head. The creature's jaw snapped shut and it's own teeth dug into it's head and brain killing it.

Kentenko swam past the now dead beast his mind set on one goal, _'Come on Toru don't be dead!'_ he didn't know how much time passed as he swam down any deep sea dweller avoiding him after seeing him kill the massive eel.

The darkness seemed endless no matter how far he swam.

Then Kentenko saw it the pod, he stopped in shock the pod was opened and empty. _'Toru… no!' _he was about to inspect when his scouter beeped.

"_Ken… come up. Toru... Toru's here."_ Came Menzo's voice it was heavy and grave. Kentenko turned upwards and sped up out of the water emerging with a large wave. He panted as he looked down to see his Menzo with an old man, a turtle, and Toru on the beach. He flew down and landed.

"Toru!" He shouted and he got to his little brother getting to his knees his hands raised but unsure of what to do. Menzo stood to the side his head lowered, the old man walked forward, he was completely bald, thin, wore red rimmed sunglasses, a flower patterned shirt, shorts and sported a large white beard. It was then that Menzo noticed that the old man had a turtle shell on his back and in his hand a gnarled stick.

"I'm sorry we tried everything we could," he said in a soft voice. "We were just a few minutes too late." Kentenko put his hands on his brother's arms feeling the cold, clamminess of death.

"Toru… and just when we got away…" Kentenko muttered he lowered his head sobbing. The old man turned to Menzo.

"The name's Roshi some people call me Master Roshi but you can call me whatever you like," The old man, Roshi, said.

"I'm Menzo, that's Kentenko my brother and Toru… also my brother." Menzo said.

"You three… you're saiyans aren't you?" Roshi prodded, Menzo was quiet before he turned to face Roshi fully.

"Yes we are, we used to live on Planet Vegeta but we had to leave to find a new home. Question is what do you know about my people?" Menzo asked.

"…" Roshi walked to the edge of the beach and looked at the sun which was now setting. "A long time ago there was a young man who had a tail like yours, his name was Goku he was a saiyan he came here as a baby and grew into a powerful fighter. He called the Earth his home, he got married and had a son fought many powerful enemies and even made them allies like Vegeta, another saiyan, who came to find… something… however what happens afterwards is a mystery to me…" Roshi said.

"What do you mean?" Menzo asked now curious.

"I'm… not sure for some reason I cannot remember anything else after that." Roshi said, "It's rather mysterious. When they disappeared certain things reappeared. The Red Ribbon Army returned stronger than before, as if Goku had never destroyed them." Menzo walked forward.

"This Red Ribbon Army… what are they?" He asked.

"The Red Ribbon Army is a an army whose goal is world domination and they've nearly achieved that. They're cruel, massive and ruthless they won't hesitate to kill, blackmail and use hostages to achieve their goals. Already many villages and cities are under their rule and they will continue to be so unless someone stops them… unfortunately my students are unable to muster the strength or courage to do so and I am getting too old to fight anymore." Roshi said. Menzo looked down, then he clenched his fists.

"We'll fight them." Menzo said Roshi turned to him.

"I'm afraid I can't ask you to do that. Even if you are saiyans, the Red Ribbon Army is far too powerful now." Roshi said.

"We won't know unless we try!" Kentenko said Menzo turned to him Kentenko stood up now. "If there's one thing I know it's that Toru wouldn't want us to stand by while innocents were hurt… I can't either." Kentenko said and he grabbed his headband and tightened it. Roshi looked at them and he rubbed his beard pensively.

"There might be a way for you to see your brother alive again." Roshi said hesitantly. Menzo and Kentenko were silent then they chuckled.

"Thanks but we know that there's no way to bring the dead back," Menzo said.

"On our planet there are mystical items that when gathered can bring the dead back to life." The two saiyans stared at him quietly. "If you can find these items and bring them to me, I will bring your brother back from Otherworld." They were quiet.

"You serious?" Kentenko couldn't believe what he was hearing! If this was a fact he couldn't, THEY couldn't pass this up! Menzo looked at Kentenko he knew what his brother was thinking and he agreed if they could bring their little brother back from the void then they would gladly.

"What are these items?" Menzo asked.

"They're small balls, golden orange in color, with orange stars inside of them. There are seven of these items, each with a growing number of stars with each one you find. Bring these to me and I promise that you will get your brother back." Roshi said.

"And how will we find these items?" Menzo asked.

"There was a young girl named Bulma she had created a device that could find these items, no matter where they are. She lives a city to west of here called Central City in a place called Capsule Corps. Head there and ask for her help." Roshi said.

"We will," Kentenko said.

"Hmph, you there… you look just like Goku did… I hope you can muster the same strength he did. Before you go I'll teach you a technique that he favored." Roshi said.

"Huh? I thought you couldn't fight?" Kentenko said.

"I can't but I can still teach you this technique," Roshi said with a hearty laugh. Menzo smiled.

"Go on Ken, you'll teach me it when you have the time." Menzo said.

"Well, if you think it's a good idea then who am I to argue," Kentenko said he was feeling better now that there was a chance his brother would be alive once again. Roshi nodded and he grabbed his turtle shell and tossed it aside it landed on the ground with a thunk shaking the island slightly and he pulled off his shirt and set his stick aside. Menzo watched this quietly, while Kentenko cocked his head in confusion.

"Haaaa… been a while since I've done this… mmmngh…" He held up his hands in a sign and then he gave a shout. Kentenko and Menzo's eyes widened as their scouters suddenly registered the old mans' power level at 584 as his body went from weak and decrepit to powerful and built!

'_Did he just… how did he change his power level!?'_ Both Kentenko and Menzo knew from that moment that this world would be a place of great learning… and of great training.

"Watch closely… this is the Kamehameha wave!" Kentenko watched, his mind ready to analyze. When it came to powerful energy attacks or even powerful physical techniques of high-level he was second to none. Menzo was impressed with how his brother could see a technique, break it down, and then use it with ease. Menzo was excellent with physical combat, however, that didn't mean he couldn't use special techniques just that his were more close combat oriented.

Roshi raised his hands and moved them in a circular motion eventually putting them together in a cupping-like motion. He then put his hands to his side, Menzo's and Kentenko's scouters beeped as they detected the flow of energy. Kentenko grabbed his scouter and pulled it off. He needed to see this clearly.

"Kaaaa… meeee… haaa… meeeeee," Blue Energy gathered in his hand and he thrust his hands forward. "Haaaaaaaa!" A beam of blue energy shot out as it flew across the water a giant wave emerged in it's wake. Kentenko stood agog while Menzo watched the beam dissipate.

"Wow… that was… let me try!" Kentenko said he walked up to Roshi whose body mass suddenly shrank back down. Menzo saw that the old man's power level went down to 98.

'_This Roshi… is powerful to use such a technique and yet his power level only decreased by 25.'_ Menzo had a feeling that these earthlings would be full of surprises.

Kentenko tried to get his hands into the same position that the old man had. There was something about the way he put his hands together to effectively concentrate and contain the energy. Roshi stepped forward and held his hands in the motion. Kentenko looked and he did the same. Roshi nodded silently then put his hands to his side. Kentenko did the same, he could feel it the energy in his body surging. Instinctively, he began, "Kaaaa… meee… haaa… meeeeeee…"a blue light emitted from his hand, as the energy flowed toward it. He smiled, then he grunted as the blue flickered then died away. Kentenko stood there then he raised his hands to look at them confused.

"W-What happened?" He asked confused.

"Don't worry about it sonny," Roshi said walking forward. "What you did was extraordinary enough keep practicing and you will get it one day," Roshi said.

"Y-Yeah… right," Kentenko said he looked at his hand then clenched into a fist silently vowing to master this technique. Menzo walked forward and put a comforting hand on Kentenko's hand.

"Hey you'll get it right, for now we gotta get going." Kentenko nodded and he looked at Roshi.

"Thanks for the hospitality and technique. I guess we should find this Bulma woman." Kentenko said.

"Indeed I've taken enough of your time already… good luck and welcome to Earth." Roshi said the two saiyans nodded then took off into the air. Roshi watched them fly away, "I just hope they're ready to face some of Goku's most dangerous opponents... including... that demon... Piccolo..."

**-Otherworld-**

Toru blinked as he looked around, there were golden clouds all around, and he was in a line. Before him were white blob like things with whispy bottoms and no arms or legs. He then looked at himself then he realized he was like those things! He had no arms or legs! He felt something bump him and he… floated forward? He continued down the line fear gripping his heart, where were his brothers? Why was he here? "Let's see now," Toru jumped and he turned to see a giant of a man in a purple suit, with red skin and a large bushy black beard.

"Toru, age 13, race… A saiyan! Well that alone would get you sent to hell but as I look at this turns out you're a good one. You and your brothers I must say are quite impressive. Hmmm…" The giant had a folder in hand.

"Excuse me lord Yenma, if I may, can I speak to the boy?" Toru looked to see a strange figure walk from a pillar. The figure wore a robe, the robe had a red symbol on the chest, and around his shoulder was a blue cape. He had dark green skin that seemed rather old and baggy. He stared at Toru unblinkingly. "First let's give you your body back," he held up a finger and pointed it at Toru a purple beam shot out and hit Toru. Toru gasped and grunting with each jolt then he fell to the floor. He panted then realized that he had his limbs again!

"Second let me explain your situation. You, young one, have died." Toru blinked as he stood up and looked at the man.

"I-I'm dead?" Toru was shocked, but then he remembered, his pod was ruptured, and water had flood in then everything had gone black.

"Yes… I saw you when you crashed onto the planet and I watched as your brothers tried to save you from drowning. I had thought you an enemy, but now I see you are a friend." The green man walked forward and held out a hand. Toru looked at the hand and extended his own tentatively and grabbed it. They shook and the green man released him, "I am Kami, guardian of Earth, your brothers are with master Roshi and he has told them of a way to bring you back to life." The man, Kami, said.

"R-Really somehow that doesn't seem possible!" Toru said.

"On Earth, there is a way to bring the dead back to life. Your brothers are now attempting to use that method now. It is not a fast method or even an easy one. It will take time. How long is unknown even to me. But, while your brothers are busy, I think it'd be best for you to grow stronger while they are off on their adventure." Kami said, "There is a being named King Kai who can train you to become a powerful warrior." Toru looked at Kami then he looked at the ground then at Kami again.

"Can this King Kai really make me stronger? Strong enough to fight with my brothers?" For the longest time Toru was plagued with a sense of doubt. That he was too weak to be with his brothers, that he couldn't help them truly in a fight. He wanted- no he **needed** to be stronger!

"Yes he can. But you must work hard, and even before that you must first overcome… Snakeway." Kami said. Toru smiled at that and he put his hands behind his head.

"No problem, green guy! Just point me where to go!" Toru said.

* * *

A new story from me, as for the other stories, Rebirth will be updated in the near future, just needs a bit more done. Thundercats and Spiritfoxes is being written up now but I have other projects I am working on. As for megaman that will be put on ice for a while till I get other things done. Anyway enjoy.


End file.
